Mayarats
language is based off of Arabic/Portuguese, words in their native tongue are taken from this Native Name Known as Mayarats to speakers of the common tongue, this race of fair-haired, bronze skinned warriors are known as the Barunz in their native language Appearance With skin of bronze, and hair comparable to silk, the Barunz are a hearty people. Living in the Sari Desert, facial hair is rarely seen, though Barunian males can grow beards as thick as the stoutest Estridian. The Males typically grow to an average of about 5’8’’-6’2’’ with an average weight of about 180 lbs, while the females are a bit shorter standing at about 5’4’’-5’8’’ with an average weight of about 165 lbs. History The Mayarat history isn’t peaceful by any means, with many conflicts stemming from their neighboring provinces Tashkil The first recorded event in Mayarat history is the formation of their theocratic government and the construction of the very first church, or Kanisa. The original settlers of the Sari desert had come together under one common belief that their creation was through the work of a goddess, or female divine entity. This strong connection with religion had easily allowed them to develop the Theocracy that is still present today, at which a religious official is selected to lead the people as well as their religious practices. With the religion guiding their decisions, the Mayarats created a solid combination of church and state, yet with clear and concise boundaries between religious and political matters. Ameaça Many years after the theocracy was formed and a religious official, or the Arcebispo was selected, a bit of conflict arose. The Arcebispo’s first priority was to establish regulations on trade and enforce trading routes beneficial to their location, as well as establish a clear boundary line where Mayarat territory was. In the Mayarat’s eyes it was well within their right to claim the desert’s expanse and explore its trading opportunities, however, the Lashuns did not seem to take a liking to where they drew the line on their territory. The Lashuns had believed they had crossed into Lashun territory and were thus subject to Lashun laws and regulations, and of course the Mayarats didn’t enjoy this either. So in response to the Lashun’s disapproval the Arcebispo along with an advisory group of Sages, or Sábios, travelled to the Lashun land and discussed these matters with their kingdom leaders. Now while the idea of diplomatic discussion was sound in theory, it was not in its execution. The extremely prideful Lashuns, perhaps overly so, had been quickly offended by a slight remark and then began the throwing of insults and racial slurs, which almost led to the Arcebispo’s beheading, had his council not been there to protect him. The Arcebispo and his advisors left that day unwary that the slight outburst would lead to war. Onda Almawja The invasion of the Lashuns was completely unexpected. There were threats thrown, but the Mayarats had no idea they would act upon them. The Lashuns completely decimated the Mayarats, leaving trails of bodies in a very short period of time. This gruesome battle that lasted a full three days became known as the Onda Almawja, or The Red Wave, receiving its name for the wave like fashion the Lashuns hit the Mayarats and the bloody scene they subsequently left. Unfortunately for the Mayarats, their appointed Arcebispo did not survive and all but one of the Sabios had been brutally murdered. He realized that it was his responsibility maintain order with the Arcebispo’s death, in his attempt to lead he called forth all remaining Mayarat forces to ready themselves for the battle many of them would not return from. Within the first constructed Kanisa, they prepared themselves and when the Lashuns reached its doorstep they were almost ready to be slaughtered, they prayed to the goddess that she protect them. Then, like an answered prayer, a woman who would become known as Saint Almasarie stepped forth on a white stallion like a guardian angel. The Lashun forces quickly fell against her, magic fizzled before her, blades shattered upon impact and this amazing woman with spear in hand tore through the enemy like paper. In what they thought were their last days the Mayarats were spared, and the Lashuns were successfully forced to retreat. Soon before her departure she looked towards the surviving Sabio, and left him one cryptic message stating “there’s a girl…”. He did not know what she meant by that at the time, but he would come to understand soon. In the aftermath everyone was left confused as to what happened, the remaining Mayarat forces who watched all swear she existed, yet she just disappeared afterwards, without a trace. Many theories were crafted, some believe that the goddess answered their prayers and sent down a protector, while others believe she left to travel the world after the brutal war she was forced to endure. It is unknown what truly happened, but Saint Almasarie is said to be the reason the Mayarats still exist today. Trégua After they were forced to retreat the Lashuns sent a messenger into their land in order to discuss a truce, allowing the Mayarats the territory they sought. The stalwart and prideful Lashuns had been beaten after victory seemed to be guaranteed. A treaty sent along with the messenger, and the three day war was officially over. Silent animosity continued between the two provinces, but the Lashuns never decided to act upon their emotions again, aside from a few idle insults thrown at Mayarat traders in “their land”. . Qadis After the war the surviving Sabio was named Arcebispo, for his bravery. He spent most of his time in the position reestablishing order amongst the chaos. He would elect a completely new group of Sages to advise him, and he would create a new school for combat in order to produce better trained forces if they were ever to be needed, it was a means of making the people feel strong and secure. Though this was all well and good, something had vexed him for a while, the message he was given, “there’s a girl…” rang in his head, and he had no choice but to act upon him. He sent his group of Sages to actively search for a girl who was “different” or was as significant as the woman whom she was mentioned by. They eventually found the girl, she was lot younger than they expected, but she seemed to possess extraordinary ability. The Sages brought the girl back to the Arcebispo and she was given a test, she was to read his heart. She replied with such an accurate description that the Arcebispo believed without a doubt, that she was the girl whom the woman had spoke of. Soon after, he became a sort of father figure to her, and took care of her as if she was his own. In doing so, the Arcebispo discovered another ability she possessed, she had the ability to see the outcomes and potential outcomes of certain events. They started as dreams she would have at night, but as she matured they became full on visions. This ability was demonstrated when she saved the Arcebispo from being run over by a rampaging horse, almost as if she knew it was going to happen. The Arcebispo realized how much of an asset she was to the village, not that she wasn’t like a daughter to him of course. So in an effort to protect her when he no longer could he taught her to fight. This came easy to her and she had almost effortlessly advanced with the use of both lance and spear, she soon was on par with his best sage, perhaps even a bit better. And in the waning days of his life, the Arcebispo relinquished the position to her, his one and only child and she was named both a Saint - for both her benevolence and her unique visual prowess - as well as the new Arcebispo of the land. Homeland A rolling grassland dotted with shrubs and isolated trees is where the Mayarats dwell. This area has warm temperatures all year round and there are really only two seasons that occur within it, those being a wet and dry season corresponding with the seasons of winter and summer in other nations. Now in this land lies six Mayarat city states known as: Almadinat In the middle of the Mayarat nation lies Almadinat, which is roughly translated to mean Holy City. This is the city that was established after the creation of the first church, as well as where their theocratic government was first formed. This is also the city where the Lashuns launched an assault on the Mayarat peoples, at which they were ultimately forced to retreat by what legends say to be their protector. With Almadinat being the original Mayarat city, it is both the largest and most visually appealing city in the nation, large palaces and extravagant buildings line its roads, especially the palace of the Arcebispo, it being so grand and ornate that many who gaze upon it are left in awe. Sahil Madina To the far East of Almadinat we have Sahil Madina, or the also known as the City of Waves, or the Coast city. Sahil’s location has allowed it to thrive in the ways of fishing and overseas trading, with their direct connection to the sea this city has become the ideal trading hub for many who lie within the desert, including the Mayarat’s Eastern Orc neighbors. This city’s architecture differs to many. Rather than grand marble pillars, they employ sandstone and wooden towers mostly, and though they may not look it they are extremely durable. Madina De Chama In the south lies Madina De Chama, or the City of Flame. This city-state received its name for it being the hottest area in the Mayarat nation, the areas between it and other city-states are known for causing hallucinations fairly quickly upon entering, these areas have come to be referred to as the Sands of Confusion. Another thing to note is the existence of a variation of Everburning Bonzai, a species of tree that is only able to survive in areas of high temperature and magic concentration. Madinat De Alrbye To the North, almost breaking into Eastern Orc territory lies the City of Spring, receiving its name simply for the fact that it is built over a giant underground spring. This allows for the efficient distribution of fresh water throughout many areas. This city is known to many as an oasis in the midst of the harsh expanse of the Sari desert, for those seeking asylum it is quite literally their savior. Madina Do Vento Afiado Finally to the West we have Madina Do Vento Afiado, or the City of Sharp Wind. Being in such close vicinity to the Vile Orc homeland, at which decades old natural processes had caused glass to be eroded into sand. This caused the Mayarat city state to have awful and unforgiving sand storms that have killed people in the past. Despite this awful misfortune, The City of Sharp Wind’s architecture is some of the most stalwart and unmoving in Entheria, it is said that a rampaging elephant would have trouble toppling one of the city’s towers. Legends Almasarie Legend speaks of the courageous and valiant Saint Almasarie, who almost single-handedly forced the Lashun menace to retreat. It states that her actions were so benevolent and she was so kind to others, that she ascended into godhood. Though others believe she was a soldier of their goddess who was sent from the heavens as a protector in their most trying times and practically preserved them as a race entirely. Government The Mayarats are a theocracy, meaning that religious officials hold the power of the nation and maintain order and stability within it. To begin, a head church official known as an Arcebispo, or an Archbishop is elected to tend to the needs of the nation and its inhabitants. At that same time, a separate choosing occurs, one determining the Arcebispo’s group of advisors referred to as Sages, or Sabios. Alongside his group of advisors, the Arcebispo holds all of the power of the nation, including direct involvement in law development and execution, as well as regulation on trade and taxation. Though as a theocracy states, the Arcebispo’s most important role is as a religious figure, only those considered holy in Mayarat society may be permitted to become a head church official; this ideal is often taught in religious schooling, and students are frequently tested early on if they exhibit strange or extraordinary behaviour. An Arcebispo’s tenure is based upon his life, and a new one is chosen upon his death, and similarly upon the death of Sabios another one is added to their ranks. The Arcebispo always has a council consisting of seven well trained sages, who not only act as an advisory force but also double as a military one. After the Red Wave, combat school was refined and made more efficient allowing for a well trained reserve of military units in response to the brutal historical event. In recent years the Mayarats have relied on the Arcebispo for the sudden trait within the religious official to be able to see and almost predict the future. This sensory type ability has allowed the recent leaders of the nation to rule more calculated and succinct. The Barunian peoples seem to view said abilities as a gift from their goddess or an act of her herself. This balance of church and state, have allowed the Mayarats to form a strong religiously guided nation, with clear and concise boundaries on political matters. Architecture Mayarat architecture is pretty simple as it follows pretty much the same architectural principles as most of the buildings in each “category” essentially. First we have the Palaces, large residencies with smooth marble pillars and floors, with large domes acting as roofs, going for a rather ostentatious design approach. Next we have Forts, which are self-explanatory they’re used for military purposes and almost strictly use stone and wood for their design, they’re more simplistic than the previous description but what military structure is flashy and noticeable. Lastly we have the third and final category, the Church, which is essentially the basis for all buildings in general. Many buildings follow the Church’s design patterns in an effort to make them more holy and pure, this is why in the beginning of Mayarat history the Church was the first building that was constructed, or at least first major building. Religion The Mayarat religion, referred to as Basala Coragem, which can be roughly translated to mean Courage and Valor, represents the bleeding passion and bravery at which all Mayarats are imbued. Religious practices within Mayarat culture are rather simple, so simple in fact they’re almost like a daily routine within their lives. In the morning a typical Mayarat day begins with a prayer to some sort of figure or ornament that is the representation of who they're praying to, many homes are equipped with a large figuring model of the goddess, then that would begin their work day. In the afternoon the local church official or priest, or in the case of Almadinat the Arcebispo would hold a sermon while other church staff would most likely be occupied teaching children in religious schooling. There would typically be another sermon held at the end of the day, unless it is a special event with the church being a participant. Their religion is based off the ideals of constant appreciation and constant acknowledgement of their greatest belief. They believe that it does not take much to show their goddess that they praise her compassion and kindness for them, as well as her raging passion and fury that is shown when protecting them. Transportation The only other mode of transportation for the Mayarats aside from their on foot is by horseback. The Mayarats are known for their superb skill with horses, especially in combat. With a weapon in hand atop a horse, a Mayarat is virtually unbeatable. They are also known to breed the fastest and healthiest of horses in all of Entheria, although they aren’t as big as say the horses that hail from Estridia. Category:Playable races